1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool path drawing method, and more particularly, to a tool path drawing method in which a tool path based on the machining conditions and a tool path based on a machining drawing, both associated with a part program for three-dimensional machining, are simultaneously drawn so that the movement of a tool can be easily confirmed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In originating NC data of a machining program using an automatic programming apparatus, an operator enters a part program, prepared with reference to a machining drawing, in the programming apparatus, whereupon the programming apparatus automatically originates the NC data on the basis of the input part program. In this automatic programming, as is generally known, a tool path associated with the originated NC data is drawn on the display screen of the programming apparatus in order that the operator can check the part program for propriety. When using a program associated with three-dimensional machining, e.g., machining on the peripheral surface of a cylindrical workpiece, according to a conventional tool path drawing method, a tool path on a three-dimensional work surface, e.g., a cylindrical surface, is drawn. According to another conventional tool path drawing method, moreover, a tool path obtained by developing the tool path associated with the three-dimensional machining on a plane is drawn.
It is difficult, however, to confirm the movement of a tool on the basis of only one of the tool paths, one on the three-dimensional work surface and one developed on the plane, and the propriety check of the part program required has been laborious.